


Close to the Edge

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hanamaki begins his stripping career, Iwaizumi accidentally hits on Watari, M/M, Mario Kart gets very steamy, lots of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now do you see why the Bible says not to cheat?"<br/>"Why are you quoting the Bible at me? You just asked me to perform a lewd, homosexual act with you."<br/>"Oh I can show you lewd, homosexual acts. Let's start with that kiss though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the Edge

Hanamaki had one big pet peeve about his best friend.

He was a really. Slow. Walker.

Hanamaki liked getting places on time and beating crowds, but he was often held back by Matsukawa who just kind of casually sauntered everywhere he went.

The only time Hanamaki was grateful for this pace was immediately after volleyball practice. Most of the boys rushed into the club room to clean up and get home for dinner. Hanamaki was more than glad to miss the chaos and the overwhelming smell of sweat and body spray. By the time he and Matsukawa rolled up to the club room, it was usually just the two other third years left.

Today however, Kindaichi and Kunimi were still hanging around as well. They appeared to be looking at something on Kunimi's phone.

"You guys missed it." Oikawa perked up when he saw the two boys enter the room. As usual, he was shirtless. "Right as Watacchi was walking towards the door, he stopped and turned, and Iwa-chan bumped into him and shoved him against the wall. It was really hot."

"Stop telling that story!" Iwaizumi slammed his elbow into Oikawa's ribs. His face was bright red.

"Please tell me someone got a picture," Hanamaki grinned.

"Video, actually." Kunimi handed his phone over.

"Ooh I haven't seen the video." Oikawa ran over to join the group clustered around the phone. Kunimi hit play and sure enough there was Iwaizumi accidentally backing Watari up against the wall. They all lost it.

"Kunimi, my man." Matsukawa high-fived him.

"Definitely looks like the start of a bad porno." Hanamaki replayed the video, and they all laughed just as hard the second time.

"Watacchi looks so small and defenseless next to him," Oikawa wheezed.

"I'm leaving." Iwaizumi swung his bag over his shoulder and tried to squeeze around the group to get to the door.

"Nooo, Iwa-chan, wait for me."

"Then put your fucking shirt on.” Iwaizumi suddenly paused and cast a nervous glance at the first-years. “Darn. Your darn shirt."

"Iwaizumi-senpai, you've been swearing since junior high," Kindaichi reminded him. "We've heard you say fuck before."

"He probably came out of the womb swearing," Oikawa called from his locker. "I bet he popped out and called the doctor a dumbass." The other boys ignored Iwaizumi trying to beat Oikawa with his locker door as they turned back to what they were doing. Hanamaki stripped out of his shirt.

"You guys have any plans for tonight?" he asked Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"I have family in town, so we're going out for dinner," Kindaichi responded.

"Kunimi?"

"Battlefront 2."

"Solid." Matsukawa looked proudly at his protege.

"Oikawa? Plans?" Hanamaki called.

"Me? I've got a hot date."

"Actually, I'm taking him to buy new kneepads," Iwaizumi countered.

"That's what I just said." He nimbly dodged Iwaizumi's swing. "You guys are welcome to join. We'll probably grab dinner too."

"Actually, we've got plans," Matsukawa replied. He reached over and slipped an arm around Hanamaki's waist, pulling him against his bare chest. "I've got a hot date of my own." Hanamaki looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kindaichi's face flush bright red. Good.

"Yep." He pulled Matsukawa's chin so their faces were centimeters away. "We're playing Mario Kart."

"With penalties."

"That’s disgusting." Oikawa had finally finished getting ready and shut his locker. Hanamaki and Matsukawa subtly high-fived. If even Oikawa said they were gross, that definitely counted as a success. "Keep it in your pants long enough to clear out so I can lock up."

"See you guys Monday." Kindaichi slipped out of the room as quickly as possible.

"I need to head out, too." Kunimi followed Kindaichi out the door as they all said goodbye. Oikawa stood by the door spinning his keys pointedly.

"You're looking a little impatient there." Hanamaki was taking as long as possible to change just to annoy his captain.

"It's fine. I'm not waiting to go on a date or anything."

"Your date is literally standing right next to you."

"Also I'm literally not your date," Iwaizumi didn't miss a beat.

"What's the point of dating you if I don't get to take you on dates." Oikawa pouted and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi pushed him off.

"Gayyy," Matsukawa called.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi seemed to accept his defeat as Oikawa clasped their hands together.

The two boys finally finished changing. Hanamaki slipped his hand into his Matsukawa's back pocket. He quickly followed suit. Oikawa seemed to see this as them one-upping his hand-holding.

"You guys are gayer than the actual gay guys in the room."

"Nice." They bumped fists with their free hands.

"That wasn't a compliment. Now get your asses home."

"Love you too, Oikawa." They paused long enough to give Oikawa hugs (they get relentless text messages if they forget to give him his hug) before the two couples went their separate ways.

"I'm gonna ask Kunimi to send me that video of Iwaizumi." Hanamaki pulled out his phone to text Kunimi.

"Is there a way you can project that onto my grave when I die?"

"Yeah, I'll work something out."

Matsukawa's hand hadn't moved from Hanamaki's back pocket. These were the moments that made Hanamaki second guess their relationship.

They had gained a reputation as that annoying PDA couple. The best part was they had achieved this reputation without ever dating. They were just very physically comfortable with each other and exploited it for a reaction.

However, Hanamaki realized that even when they were alone they continued hanging on each other. He wasn't sure what was going through his best friend's head, and he was a little afraid to ask what this was leading up to.

It didn't help that they would be home alone tonight.

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki leaned back into Matsukawa’s couch.

"I'm feeling lucky tonight,” he said as he scrolled through carts.   

"What a coincidence. So am I."

"Do you want to bet something?"

"Yeah, man. I mean, I don't have any money right now."

"Me neither. How about loser has to give the winner a kiss?" Hanamaki joked.

"Let's do it."

"Seriously?" He turned to face Matsukawa. Damn, his deadpan was so good it still caught Hanamaki off guard sometimes.

"Yeah, seriously." Matsukawa held his gaze before turning back to the screen. Hanamaki's heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest as he laughed.

"I hope you've brushed your teeth recently. Daisy Cruise good to start?"

"Let's go."

The race started. Hanamaki was normally very good at this game. They played together most weekends, after all. However, he couldn't focus as well this time. He was suddenly very aware of their knees touching as they played and the way they began elbowing each other whenever they were going neck-and-neck. He somehow managed to pull through and squeeze by in first place.

"Nice!" He turned to a sullen Matsukawa. "Pay up." Matsukawa stared at him for a long moment before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He turned back to the TV.

"You missed."

"You never specified where. You just said a kiss."

"Ok, granted. Then for this next one, I'm raising it to a kiss on the mouth. You pick the course."

"You sure?" Hanamaki didn't know exactly what he was asking. Either way...

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just don't pick Rainbow Road."

"I'm picking Rainbow Road."

"Damn you."

"On Mirror Mode."

"Why do I still play with you?" Despite Matsukawa intentionally choosing the course Hanamaki was worst at, he was determined to win this. As they watched the countdown at the start, he slid his hand up the inside of Matsukawa's thigh, startling him and causing him to press A at the wrong time.

"Hey." Matsukawa pulled his hand off. Sure enough, he spun out at the start of the race. "You piece of shit."

"All's fair in love and Mario Kart."

"You're gonna eat those words."

"Only after you eat my dust."

"That was so lame. I can't believe you just said those words to me."

"Fight me about it." He fell off the track a few seconds later. "Don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to." Hanamaki never got it back after that and ended up coming in three places behind Matsukawa, who triumphantly spiked his controller to the floor.

"Hell yeah! Still feeling lucky?" Hanamaki was just trying to become one with the couch at this point. "Now do you see why the Bible says not to cheat?"

"Why are you quoting the Bible at me? You just asked me to perform a lewd, homosexual act with you."

"Oh I can show you lewd, homosexual acts. Let's start with that kiss though."

"Big talk for a virgin." Hanamaki sat up, then made awkward eye contact. They both realized something at the same time. "Of course I'm lame enough that my first kiss would be my best friend."

"You think I feel any better about it?"

"So are you gonna call the bet off?"

"Hell no."

"I tried." Hanamaki tried not to overthink it. He'd just lean in and get it over with. However, he caught Matsukawa's eyes, and something held him there. A million thoughts were pounding through his head, and his pulse had elevated to levels that were probably very unhealthy. He leaned in slowly, moving inch by inch to close the gap between them. His eyes fluttered closed. A second later, he felt the shock of their lips meeting.

They pulled away quickly, but their eyes never separated for a moment. Hanamaki could feel his lips still tingling, and one thing registered in his brain: he wanted more.

Matsukawa turned away first, releasing the charge from the air.

"Best out of three?"

"Hell yeah. Winner takes all."

"By winner takes all, do you mean winner tops?" Matsukawa waggled his eyebrows at Hanamaki.

"I hate when you do that."

"This?" Matsukawa waggled some more.

"Yes, cut it out."

"You don't appreciate me. Choose the course." Hanamaki scrolled through the courses trying to remember which ones Matsukawa was bad at and coming up empty-handed. He just chose Bowser's Castle, which was his personal best.

The countdown started. At exactly the wrong time, Matsukawa leaned in and planted a kiss on Hanamaki's neck. He started and elbowed him away.

"Woah, personal space." He could feel the spot on his neck tingling.

"Didn't seem to stop you any." This time, Hanamaki pressed A at the wrong time. He didn't spin out, but he still missed the boost, which pushed him to the back.

"Dammit!"

"What was that about all being fair in love and Mario Kart?"

"Alright, smart-ass." He was doing fairly well until he mistimed and got crushed.

"Isn't this your best course?"

"I'm going to hit you." They played in silence for a moment.

"Is that a blue shell?"

"It is." He launched it. "Matsukawa, I cordially invite you to suck my dick."

"Damn!" Matuskawa ended up falling heroically off a bridge.

"Hell yeah!" Hanamaki sped to the front of the group. Without warning, Matsukawa gripped his upper thigh and leaned in to bite and pull at his earlobe. Hanamaki lost his shit and ended up falling off a platform. "Holy fuck! Cut that out!"

"No, I'm winning this shit." Hanamaki readjusted his position so he could lift his foot into Matsukawa's lap. He began massaging up his thigh. "Ok that's just playing dirty." Matsukawa tried elbowing his foot away, but Hanamaki wasn't going to give up that easily. Unfortunately, he wasn't talented enough to both play and distract his friend without getting distracted himself. The sexual tension between them was so strong that he kept making little errors that led to his crossing the finish line just behind Matsukawa.

Matsukawa threw down his controller and immediately kissed Hanamaki back into the couch. Hanamaki wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him in closer. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, so objectively it probably wasn't a good kiss, but the sensations were new enough to still shock. Hanamaki wrapped a hand tightly in Matsukawa's hair and pulled, earning a low grunt from the other boy.

He felt his mind blank completely when he registered a new sensation. Was that... his tongue? Yep. That was Matsukawa's tongue. In his mouth. Ok. He felt himself completely short-circuiting. Matsukawa just pushed him deeper into the couch, which was probably good. He didn't know if he had the strength to hold himself up at this point.

Hanamaki felt Matsukawa's hand on his hip. A few fingers slid up his shirt experimentally. Hanamaki hummed in encouragement, but Matskawa only withdrew his hand, suddenly breaking the kiss. Hanamaki almost whimpered.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this." He didn't look like he really believed what he was saying. He kept his forehead pressed close to Hanamaki's, his eyes glued on the other boy's lips that were just beginning to swell.

"Are you good?" Hanamaki asked. He wasn't done yet. He was hungry for a bad decision, and he had gotten too pent up to stop here.

"I'm good. I'm great," Matsukawa breathed.

"Then let's keep going." They locked eyes, checking in on each other. Matsukawa didn't need any more convincing and immediately pressed their lips back together. Hanamaki's brain was functioning a little better now, and he was able to try figuring out a technique, paying attention to what felt good and repeating it. However the position he was in was killing his neck.

He pushed Matsukawa back before crawling on top of him and straddling his thighs.

"Nice." Matsukawa ran a hand up his thigh.

"I figured I might have to become a stripper to pay for college, so I should start practicing now."

"By all means." Hanamaki wrapped his arms around Matsukawa's neck and kissed him back into the couch. Matsukawa's hands explored his torso and hips. He hummed into the kiss when Matsukawa pushed up his shirt unexpectedly and ran his hands over the exposed skin.

Hanamaki sat back briefly to pull his shirt off. However, his shaking hands refused to function, and he ended up getting trapped. Matsukawa had to help pull it over his head.

"Maybe ditch the stripper idea."

"I'm still practicing." Matsukawa planted kisses on his collarbones. Hanamaki threw his head back and pulled the other boy's head closer. He tried not to think about how fast they were going. He didn't think he could stop at this point.

"Scoot your hips a little closer." Matsukawa tried pulling him further onto his lap.

"No, my legs don't go that wide."

"Try." Hanamaki readjusted his position and tentatively slid his hips closer. His breath hitched as the seam of Matsukawa's jeans rubbed against his budding erection. As an experiment, he rolled his hips forward slightly. Matsukawa gripped his waist tightly. He tried again, pressing down harder. Matsukawa let out a rough breath and began kissing across his chest. Hanamaki changed angles and continued grinding into his lap. Matsukawa groaned into Hanamaki's chest, and he felt it through his skin.

He could feel Matsukawa getting hard through his jeans as he continued rolling his hips. Matsukawa just clung to Hanamaki's waist and breathed hot across his skin. He started kissing back across his chest, and his lips settled on Hanamaki's nipple.

Hanamaki's first reaction was to shove him the fuck off, but he felt a moan teased from his lips as Matsukawa rolled his tongue over his nipple.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he breathed.

"I didn't. It was just calling to me." He sucked on it hard, and Hanamaki leaned into it, pulling his partner's head closer. Matsukawa suddenly broke away laughing.

"Don't say whatever you're thinking."

"I probably shouldn't." Matsukawa chuckled to himself one last time before returning to kissing Hanamaki's neck while sliding a hand down his back. He gripped Hanamaki's ass through his jeans, causing his hips to buck forward. He was so hard it was almost painful. Matsukawa appeared to be in the same boat because he suddenly pushed Hanamaki back and shifted on the couch.

Hanamaki fell back on the couch, and Matsukawa climbed between his legs, pushing into a rough kiss. Hanamaki felt his hands being pulled off of his partner's back and pinned to the armrest above his head. Using this leverage, Matsukawa thrust hard against him, tearing a moan from Hanamaki. Matsukawa continued, alternating between thrusting and grinding as he kissed back down to Hanamaki's neck. He bit into the skin, sucking bruises as he went, reducing Hanamaki to an incoherent mess. Matsukawa released his arms and slid back enough to kiss down Hanamaki's stomach. He stopped just above his waistband.

"Bed?" Hanamaki could barely formulate a response.

"Yeah. Bed."

They jumped up. Hanamaki scrambled into the next room and flung himself on the bed, shaky fingers working on sliding his belt out of his pants. Matsukawa ripped his shirt off on the way and also paused long enough to turn the TV off.

"The Mario Kart music isn't the sexiest soundtrack I can think of," he commented, closing the door behind him.

"I think it set a nice mood." Matsukawa climbed onto the bed and slipped between Hanamaki's legs. They pushed into another kiss and Matsukawa traced his hands down Hanamaki's stomach, stopping at his waistband. He pulled at the button a few times before breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, my hands are kind of shaky," he said quietly.

"That's ok, I got you." Hanamaki pulled the button free, but suddenly froze up, aware of the line that was about to be crossed. "Hey... are you sure about this?" Matsukawa looked down at him.

"I'm very sure, actually. I don't know how weird it is to confess that I've considered this situation before, but I have, and I'm very down. If you're not sure, we can stop." Hanamaki looked at him for a long moment.

"Honestly, I've considered it, too. I guess I just didn’t think it would actually happen. I’m still not entirely convinced it’s actually happening, but um… I mean, I'm good if you are."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Shut up and have sex with me."

"Will do." Matsukawa leaned in and kissed him deeply but gently. He slowly finished undoing Hanamaki's pants and, with a bit of help, slid them off. Matsukawa palmed the other boy's erection through his briefs. Hanamaki shivered as Matsukawa's hand slipped under the band and pulled his cock out. He began rubbing it teasingly, causing Hanamaki to arch impatiently into the touch.

Hanamaki began feeling up Matsukawa's thigh and tugged at the waist of his jeans, implying that it wasn't fair that he was the only one without pants. Matsukawa rubbed him a few moments longer before sitting up and undoing his jeans.

"Scoot over." He crawled past Hanamaki to reach into the drawer of his nightstand. He fished around for a few moments before pulling out a small tube and placing it next to him. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull his jeans and boxers off in one go.

A red flag suddenly went up in Hanamaki's head.

"Hang on. Ok walk me through the... technicalities of this."

"The what?" Matsukawa resumed his position in front of Hanamaki who had discarded his briefs.

"Ahhh, basically... one of has to... top? Right?"

"That's what we agreed to, right? Winner takes all?" With a completely straight face, Matsukawa squirted some lube into his hand and began working it, warming it up.

"There was actually no sexual connotation behind that when I said it."

"That's a first." Matsukawa gently pulled Hanamaki's legs apart. "If you're concerned about bottoming, don't worry. There's another way we can do this. I think."

His hand went for Hanamaki's dick, thankfully. He slowly rubbed up and down the length, coating it in a thin layer of lube. Hanamaki tipped his hips into the touch, felt his cock pulsing and leaking with desperation for more friction.

Matsukawa pulled away to work on lubricating himself. Hanamaki threw his head back, trying to keep his hips still.

"For the love of god, hurry your ass up."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." He definitely was.

Finally, he finished and crawled back between Hanamaki's legs. He took both their dicks in one hand and began pumping.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Hanamaki let out something between a groan and a growl. He added his hand on top of Matsukawa's, encouraging him to pick up the pace.

"Fuck... Hanamaki." Matsukawa leaned in and began kissing along his jaw, his ear, his neck, anywhere he could reach. Tangling his free hand in his partner's hair, Hanamaki began thrusting his hips into their hands. Despite the fact that Matsukawa's skin was all over his, he felt like he couldn't get close enough.

"Ah, shit. Hmmm." He tried pulling Matsukawa even closer to him.

"Say my name." He heard Matsukawa's voice low and rough in his ear.

"Fuck... Issei." Shit. He hadn’t meant to say his given name. Matsukawa was quiet for a second, and Hanamaki was worried that he'd fucked up.

"Goddammit." Matsukawa suddenly picked up the pace, biting down on Hanamaki's neck.

"Ahhh, Issei." Matsukawa sucked a bruise into his collarbone. Hanamaki let out a quiet laugh. He'd found a weak point. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck. Issei, I'm close."

"Me too." Matsukawa began thrusting more urgently into their hands, and Hanamaki followed suit. He tilted his hips up, climbing, fighting for release. It crashed over him suddenly, and his hips jolted as he felt wave after wave crash over him.

When he came down, Matsukawa was still riding out the last of his own orgasm, his cum spilling onto Hanamaki's stomach. When he finished, he flopped next to him on the bed.

"Jesus christ," was all Matsukawa could say.

"Jesus can't help you now." They looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter. Matsukawa leaned over and kissed him.

"That… was something."

"You have such a way with words."

"I don't want to hear that from you." He cast a glance downwards. "We should probably get that cleaned up." Hanamaki sat up enough to see his stomach covered in cum.

"Yep. Probably. Can you bring me something? I'm afraid to stand up."

"I don't think I can stand, either. Let's see." Matsukawa rolled off the bed with little grace. Hanamaki applauded him once he reached a standing position. "Stop."

Once they got cleaned up and somewhat dressed, they returned to the couch to finish their Mario Kart battle, settled comfortably in each other's arms. They spent the night as close to each other as possible, betting kisses, wrestling over close matches.

They stayed up just late enough to take the obligatory 4:20am snapchat before crashing in Matsukawa's bed.

"Hey," Matsukawa began.

"Hmm?" Hanamaki snuggled against his chest. A short silence.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"No, what were you going to say?" Hanamaki rolled onto his back so he could meet Matsukawa's eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment, and Hanamaki could sense him searching for words.

"I just... really enjoy this."

"Yeah, me too. One of us probably should have grown a pair and made a move a little sooner."

"I guess so." Matsukawa leaned in and kissed him deeply. "But I’d say it worked out."

"Yep."

With one last kiss (it probably wasn't the last, to be perfectly honest), Hanamaki rolled back onto his side and snuggled up against Matsukawa, counting his blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it took me a really long time to write a proper fic for these two. Shout out to the beautiful, wonderful, talented [glass_owl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_owl/pseuds/glass_owl) who beta'd and harassed me until I finished this and came up with a title which I'm shit at doing. Go check out her IwaOis. My Tumblr and Twitter are in my bio, so if you enjoyed, please feel free to show some love. Thanks for reading!


End file.
